It is known to provide a drink-through feature in a disposable cup lid. A drink-through feature can be implemented in a variety of ways ranging from a small aperture which is always open to a two-part lid structure wherein a snap-on seal strip can be hingedly attached to the top of the lid where it can be moved into a position to plug the drink-through opening or locked back to leave it open. Between these two ends of the spectrum are numerous lids with fold-back lock-back flaps which cover the opening in one position and lock back into a recess in another position; see, as examples, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,456 to Hundley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,397 to Van Melle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,459 to Parales et al.
Such lids are typically thermoformed in an extruded sheet of heated soft plastic material which is drawn by vacuum over one or more dies which define the desired topographical features of the lid. Such thermoforming methods produce a substantial web of scrap along with usable lids. Releasing the lids from the web also requires a die cutting step.